1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to internal combustion engines and, more particularly, to a starter input shaft for a half crankshaft engine.
2. Prior Art
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,356,605 and 4,342,236 (Everts) disclose a crankshaft with a laminated counterweight. The following patents disclose recoil starters: U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,492,190; 3,871,350; 3,782,355; 2,597,334; 2,480,550; and 2,204,750.